Dit Rémus, comment mon père a séduit ma mère ?
by Isa Swan
Summary: // Durant le tome 6 // Un soir, Harry discute avec Rémus, et il lui demande de lui raconté la septième année de son père ou autrement dit ce qu'il s'est passé après que la tête de James Potter se soit dégonflée.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà une fic sur une petite idée que j'ai eue, je trouve que Rémus ne prend pas assez de place dans la vie d'Harry après, si ce n'est avant, la mort de Sirius. Par ailleurs, j'ai repensé à cette scène du tome 5 - quand Harry parle à Sirius et Rémus après avoir vu la Pensive de Rogue- et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit tuc les regroupant, d'où cette fiction.

Pour l'histoire en général, j'imagine une fiction d'une dizaine de chapitre.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Résumé : L'histoire se déroule durant les vacances de Noël, pendant le tome 6. Harry repense à ce que lui a dit Sirius après qu'il ait vu la pensive de Rogue. Un soir, il discute avec Rémus, et il lui demande de lui raconté la septième année de son père, où autrement dit comment James Potter a conquis Lily lorsqu'il a remis les pieds sur terre.

**Tout appartient à J.K Rowiling, est-ce bien utile de le préciser ? ;) **

_Enjoy !_

* * *

C'est dans un petit lieu reculé, non loin Loutry Ste Chaspoule que notre histoire prend place. Là, sur une petite colline se dressait une étrange maison toute biscornue appelée le Terrier, repère légendaire de la famille Weasley. Depuis longtemps, la nuit y était tombée , la plupart de ses membres étant déjà endormis. Tous ? Non, à l'étage, sur son lit, le jeune Harry Potter se tournait et se retournait sans cesse, une pensée le tracassait. Finalement, décidant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il descendit, pensant qu'une fois au calme - autrement dit loin des ronflements de Ron, le sommeil lui viendrait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas la seule âme tourmentée de cette maison. Assis sur la rambarde en face du jardin, Rémus Lupin -invité à rester par les Weasley, se demandait vainement s'il devait ou non accepter les avances de l'étrange Nymphadora Tonk. Cependant, comme vous vous en doutez, il ne trouva aucune réponse, ses craintes étant toujours plus fortes que son amour, mais revenons à nos gnomes ou plutôt à Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'il descendit, ce dernier fut intrigué par le reflet d'un homme sur la rambarde. Il hésita, s'approcha silencieusement, baguette levée au cas où, lorsque finalement il reconnut les traits de Rémus. Soulagé, il baissa baguette sa baguette et le rejoignit.

-Rémus ?

Au son de son nom, ce dernier sursauta avant de se retourner.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Harry ! s'exclama t-il, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est ce que tu fais debout, à cette heure-ci ? demanda t-il, quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je..je n'y arrive pas, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Il détourna le regard, il n'avait pas voulu dire ceci, mais inconsciemment il l'avait dit.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Rémus le regarda avec une once de nostalgie, avant de demander :

-C'est Sirius, hein ?

- Oui et non, s'exclama lentement Harry avec un sourire triste à la mention du nom de son parrain. En fait, tu te rappelles le jour où je vous ai contacté, juste après avoir vu la pensive de Rogue ?

- Évidemment ! il eut un rictus amusé, comme si j'allais l'oublier. Utiliser le bureau d'Ombrage, tu es bien le fils de ton père. Mais, je ne vois oce que tu veux dire, qu'est ce qui t'embête ? ajouta t-il, soudain sérieux.

- Ba, tu sais,_ il_ m'avait dit que maman avait commencé à s'intéresser à papa quand sa tête s'était dégonflée en septième année. Mais _humh_, je me demandais...comment ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais pas me raconter, _il _n'en a jamais eu l'occasion ? Tu sais je voudrais savoir, votre septième année, comment s'était, comment ça s'est passé ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas... termina t-il d'une petite voix.

Rémus eut l'air amusé, Harry était tellement touchant ! Il avait presque l'air de craindre qu'il ne refuse...

- Mais bien sûr ! Ça me rappellera de bons souvenirs, viens assis toi, ça risque de prendre du temps.

Une expression ravie s'empara du visage d'Harry.

- Rémus ? dit-il faiblement.

- Oui ?

- Merci, chuchota Harry d'une voix inaudible, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le loup-garou le regarda, l'air touché.

- Allez viens ! dit-il après quelques instants d'une voix enjouée. Alors, je vais te raconter la septième année des maraudeurs autrement dit comment ton père a séduit ta mère...

* * *

J'ai hésité, mais finalement je coupe là, l'histoire n'en sera que plus claire.

Pour les personnages aussi j'ai eu un doute, mais je pense que les classer là est la meilleure solution.

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça vaut le coup que je continue ?**

Pas de chapitre cette semaine, j'ai le brevet Blanc. =.=' mais le prochain chapitre est en bonne voie.

**Read and Review, please ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je m'excuse du retard, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi, et ça a supprimé mes documents Oppen Office et j'ai été atteinte de flemmardise aigüe pour réécrire tout ce qui a été supprimé . Enfin, ça m'a quand même appris qu'il vaut mieux faire plusieurs sauvegardes d'un document._

_Enjoy ! _

**Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

**« **C'était il y a si longtemps, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça date d'hier. Le Poudlard Express était étincelant, je crois que de toutes les années, ce fut cette année là qu'il me fit le plus d'effet, sûrement parce que c'était ma dernière...

Comme à leur habitude, James et Siris arrivèrent in extrémis ; mais après tout ils étaient comme ça, je crois que, s'ils étaient arrivés à l'heure, on aurait tous trouvé ça bizarre ! Quand je les ai aperçus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais un chance folle d'avoir des amis pareils.

On s'est raconté nos vacances, tu sais que Sirius les passait chez James depuis la sixième année. Cette année-là, j'étais allé en France : un magnifique pays ! L'absence de Peter nous avait interpellé, mais bon, on pensait qu'il serait devant, alors on a avancé. Ca été très dûr de se déplacer, à cette époque, on avait l'impression qu"ils doublaient le nombre de premières années chaque année ! Après avoir réussi à se frayer un chemin, on a finalement trouvé un compartiment. En entrant, on a découvert Peter. Il a d'abord eu l'air surpris presque effrayé, j'avais mis ça sur son caractère, si seulement j'avais su**... »**

-_ C'est pas ta faute Rémus, s'exclama Harry soudain revigoré, ce rat a berné tout le monde._

_- Peut-être, Harry, peut-être mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, si je l'avais en face de moi..._

« Bon, je vais continuer, après être entrés on a commencé à discuter.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle, avait annoncé James, cette an...

- Vous allez être surpris, quand il me l'a dit je l'ai pas cru, l'avait intérrompu Sirius d'un ton dégouté. Oops continue, avait-il ajouté en voyant le regard de James.

- Donc je disais, continua James, cette année, je voudrais qu'on arrête les bêtises. Enfin, qu'on en fasse un peu moins et beaucoup plus discrétement, du moins. Je sais que c'est dûr mais c'est le seul moyen pour conquérir Lily, c'est la dernière année, je l'aime et je ne VEUX PAS laisser passer ma chance, ajouta t-il en accentuant bien les derniers mots.

Je me rappelle que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire, pas de ce qu'il avait dit mais de surprise. James qui arrêtait les bêtises, j'aurais eu moins de mal à croire que Merlin était revenu à la vie ! Peu de temps après, Sirius m'a rejoint, et James n'a pas tardé, se rendant sûrement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça a dû duré au moins cinq minutes, mais c'était mémorable. Peter, nous regarda d'abord, l'air de dire " qu'est qui vous fait rire", puis comme le bênet qu'il était il se mit à rire...

Le voyage s'est merveilleusement bien passé, avec bonne humeur, je pense me souvenir qu'on a passé le plus clair de notre temps à rire.

Le banquet fut fabuleux, les mets les plus savoureux étaient juste devant nous, rien que d'y penser ça me met l'eau à la bouche ! Dumbledore nous avait fait un discours sur l"unité et l'importance d'être ensemble pour lutter. Aucun de nous ne semblaient y prêter attention, à part peut-être Lily, mais Lily était toujours sérieuse.

Cette année on eut le droit a deux nombreux Gryffondors, ils semblaient plus nombreux que dans les autres maisons, les nouveaux Serpentards eux, furent très peu.

Le Banquet finit on monta dans notre chambre, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ton père n'avait pas demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle une anecdote :

C'était le lendemain de la rentrée, je sortais d'études des runes avec Lily - les autres n'ayant pas choisi cette matière, on discutait puis elle m'a demandé :

- Er Rémus, James est malade ?

J'étais resté là, de prime à bord sa question m'avait pas mal surpris.

- Malade ? Nan, pourquoi ? avais-je demandé.

-Il ne m'a toujours pas demandé de sortir avec lui, dit-elle d'une traite. En disant cela, elle s'était mise à rougir, à la fin elle avait atteinte une teinte rougeâtre presque tomate. Tiens, ça ressemblait à la couleur de ses cheveux ! Seuls ses yeux ressortaient, le contraste était hilarant, aujourd'hui encore je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de photo. C'est pas que ça me dérange, hein, avait-elle ajouté d'une petite voix, c'est juste de la curiosité.

- Mais Lily, je n'insinue rien moi, lui avais-je répondu.

Puis elle avait changé de sujet, subtilement, alors jusqu'à la Grande Salle on avait parlé de tout et de rien, puis on s'était séparé. J'étais allé rejoindre les autres et elle sa meilleure amie, Lisa McKinnon. Lisa, un ange cette fille ! Je pense qu'on t'a déjà parlé d'elle... Elle et ta mère s'étaient rencontrées en première année. Brune, de taille moyenne avec de petits yeux chocolats, cette fille était une petite boule d'énergie. Lily et elle s'étaient bien trouvées, elles étaient inséparables. Lisa a été tuée par les mangemorts un peu avant ta naissance. Ça..ça nous à tous émus, surtout ta mère, tu sais. Mais enfin, elle est morte en se battant pour ses convictions !

Après les avoir rejoints, on a mangé, puis on est sorti. Là, James m'a demandé :

- Elle t'a parlé de moi Lily ?

- Oui, elle m'a demandé si t'étais malade, ça l'étonnait que tu ne lui aies pas demandé de sortir avec elle !

Sirius éclata de rire, moi aussi. James, lui, était aux anges. Jusqu'au cours suivant, il chantonna _" Lily a demandé de mes nouvelles ". _Le cours s'est plutôt bien passé, il a commença avec le traditionnel discours de sur les Aspics, enfin ne t'en inspire pas Harry, mais disons qu'on avait enchanté un parchemin et qu'ainsi, on discutait entre nous. Je commençai à discuter avec Sirius.

Je me méfiai au début, enfin tu connais Sirius. Il me dit de n'en parler à personne, James étant visé et Peter ne pouvant sûrement pas tenir sa langue. Il ne m'expliqua pas tout de suite son plan, d'après ses propres termes, "c'était trop long", on devait se voir en fin de journée dans notre " planque" pour qu'il m'en parle ; il me garantit juste que ça rapprocherait Lily et James et que, maintenant, ce dernier chantonnerait pour des raisons valables et non plus pour du flan. Ça m'amusa, je savais que Sirius ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse porter atteinte au bonheur de James alors j'acceptai, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que Sirius avait une façon bien particulière de penser. _Harry et Rémus sourirent, c'était vrai, Sirius avait une façon bien particulière de voir les choses ! _

Puis le reste du cours est passé, silencieusement pour une fois, bien que d'après ce que je me rappelle Sirius faisait semblant d'écouter et ton père rêvassait. Ce qui n'est pas un exemple à suivre, ne l'oublie pas Harry **»**

_Crouiiiiiiiing !_

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- Ah, non alarme je l'avais oubliée, ça veut dire que mon tour de garde commence. Je dois y aller Harry, s'exclama Rémus l'air de ne pas vraiment vouloir partir, ne t'inquiéte pas Harry, je suis invité demain, je reviendrai.

- D'accord, merci, pour tout ça, lui simplement dit Harry.

Rémus, se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

- Attends, Rémus ?

- Oui ? dit celui-ci en se retournant.

- Fais attention s'il te plaît, je.. je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Harry avait dit tout cela, très doucement, il n'aimait toujours pas parler de ses sentiments.

- Meci, ce qu'avait dit Harry l'avait touché, va te coucher maintenant, il est tard.

Lorsqu'il disparu de son champs de vision, Harry remonta. Il ouvrit la porte le plus discrétement pour ne pas réveiller Ron, et il eut le plaisir de voir que celui-ci ne ronflait plus. Toujours silencieusement, il s'allongea sur son lit. Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler avec Rémus, ça l'avait un peu soulager ; ça lui faisait plaisir d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents, il avait hâte d'être demain et puis, même s'il n'en avait pas réellement parler Rémus partageait sa peine, que ce soit pour Sirius et même un peu pour ses parents : c'était la personne qui le comprenait le mieux. Il se demanda ce que Sirius avait bien pu inventé ? Sûrement quelque chose de burlesque le connaissant ! Sirius ! Il devait être heureux maintenant, il était là-haut, avec ses parents. Il aimait penser qu'ils veillaient sur lui, sur cette agréable pensée, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

Voilà, Reviews please rien que pour me dire si vous aimez =). Merci.


End file.
